Being Slick
by Silver Miko
Summary: Just WHY does Saitoh's hair never gray?


Author's Note: HOLA BITCHES! I'm at Otakon and upon dying my best friend's hair, I got .....a smart idea.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Being Slick  
  
by Silver Miko   
  
::who is watching Shin eat chocolate::   
  
Whistling as he walked up the worn dirt path towards his small wooden home, Saitoh Hajime tipped his brown cap at an elderly lady passing by as he smiled, the face he usually wore in his 'Goro Fujita' disguise. But he was in a goooood mood. He had re-established his position with the Kyoto police 14th precinct. He made his way towards the door and saw his so Tsuyoshi playing with a bamboo boken and entered the house, making his way towards his bedroom, noting the silence.   
  
"Ah, Tokio is not back yet. Excellent."   
  
Saitoh smirked, his hands clutching a small leather bag as he headed for the bathroom and shut the door, peeling off his blue jacket as he looked in the mirror, frowning slightly as he looked at his hair.  
  
Grey.   
  
Growling, he raked his fingers through his hair and casting careful glances around to ensure solitude, he removed the contents of the bag. A vial of the chemical that would remedy his problem. Following the directions he knew by heart, Saitoh put on his white gloves, pair number 566, and poured the blackish goop in his palm and coated it through his hair until it was completely matted and slicked back. Destroying the evidence with some quick smashing and tossing out the window, Saitoh made his way out of the bathroom and onto the back porch for a smoke, mentally noting to wash his hair in thirty minutes.   
  
It was then a glimmer of auburn caught his attention and he noticed the tall form of his wife approaching, dressed in a gold kimono as her dark auburn hair was piled up. She stopped and waved to him, and continued.  
  
In the plus ten years of their marriage, she never knew this particular secret....and never would. As she approached she smiled.  
  
"Anata, what have I said about smoking?"  
  
"I wasn't listening." he mumubled back with a straight face, but Tokio knew he was jesting. She always knew when he was being serious and not. She walked into the house and busied herself in the kitchen as Saitoh finished his cigarette and headed inside for ther usual idle chatter with his wife. She would know he was up to something if he avoided her for...twenty-four more minutes.  
  
"Hajime, would you care for soba with the fish tonight?"  
  
"Of course, kitten. When would I object to soba?"  
  
"Aa. So how is work?"  
  
"Business as usual. I've asked for local assignments for the time being, as you requested."   
  
Tokio snorted.  
  
"Oh yes, it would be such a bother to spend more time with your adoring wife and three sons."  
  
Saitoh merely smirked at her, tapping his now bare hands on the kitchen table. Now was where he would customarily excuse himself.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
He stood up and went back to the bathroom, waiting out the rest of his time then began washing his hair out and patting it dry, using its wetness to slick it back. As he walked back into the kitchen and sat down, Tokio came over and sat across from him with a smile.  
  
"So Hajime-dear, dyed your hair again?"  
  
"...Pardon?" he barely choked out.  
  
"Oh really! Do you think I wouldn't noticed? I sleep beside you every night, I've raked my hands through your hair enough to know you've been graying for three years and yet somehow retain the black coloring. Confess, my dear, your secret is out in the open."  
  
Saitoh was speechless. Finally...  
  
"Never repeat this anyone."  
  
'If Battousai ever found outtttttttttttttttttttttt........'  
  
Meanwhile in Tokyo  
  
"Nee, Kenshin, don't you think you're too young for this?" Sano asked.  
  
"No, de gozaru!!! I found a gray hair! I cannot let Kaoru-dono realize the extent of my oldness!"  
  
"You look like a fourteen year old girl most of the time."  
  
"With gray hair!!!"  
  
"So? You're what? 33 now?"  
  
"30!!!!"  
  
"Well then don't feel bad. I'm sure that Mibu asshole's full of gray by now."  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
The end! One of prolly many otakon blurbs. 


End file.
